The Drug Synthesis and Chemistry Branch (DS&CB) of the Developmental Therapeutics Program (DTP) of the Division of Cancer Treatment (DCT) of the National Cancer Institute (NCI) is seeking contractors with chemical synthesis expertise to synthesis a variety of compounds for evaluation as potential anticancer agents. The objectives of this project are to: synthesize congeners of synthetic compounds with confirmed activity; design and synthesize "pro-drugs" and other compounds that possess elements of both congener and pro-drug; and synthesize compounds related to products of natural origin and other related heterocycles.